$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {-1} & {-2} \\ {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-2} \\ {0} & {3} \\ {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{-1} & {3}-{-2} \\ {-1}-{0} & {-2}-{3} \\ {4}-{-2} & {0}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {5} \\ {-1} & {-5} \\ {6} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$